The Love Between Us
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Isabel and Rattle Shake spend an awesome Valentine's Day together in Skylands. Co-written with ianon2013. :)


**Another story ianon2013 and I worked on together for Valentine's Day. Isabel belongs to ianon2013. Skylanders belongs to Activision. I own Rachel only.**

* * *

 **The Love Between Us**

The morning sun rose in the sky and bringing daylight to Skylands. Isabel was still sleeping at the time on Earth, she wasn't a morning person on the Weekends.

Rattleshake teleported to her room and chuckled. "Sound asleep," he said to himself before heading over to her.

He smiled at her sleeping body. Isabel looked so peaceful when she was asleep. "Isabel," he then said softly. "Wake up, my love."

"Hmm?" She hummed in her sleep, one eye opening.

Shaking his head with a chuckle, Rattle Shake gave her a kiss on the mouth. Seeing that it was her boyfriend waking her up, she wasn't too mad at him.

"Rattle, why'd you wake me up early?" Isabel asked. "Tomorrow's Monday and I want to oversleep."

He chuckled. "Sorry, Izzy. But you can't sleep today away," he said as he picked her up from her bed. She gasped.

"Hey!" she said and blushed as she was in her pajamas. He chuckled and set her down on her feet.

"Better get dressed or I'll call in Masker Mind," he said teasingly.

"And what's he gonna do?" Isabel teased back with a smile.

Rattle Shake hummed a bit. "I could ask him to hypnotize you to do…,"

He paused and then whispered the rest of his sentence in her ear and she gasped. "You wouldn't," she said.

"I think it'd be cute," he chuckled.

She sighed. "Alright, but whatever you have in mind better be good," she said.

He chuckled again. "Izzy, you'll be kissing me later for waking you up today," he said.

"Oh alright," Isabel said. "So, do you want to watch me change or should I use the Emerald to swap my clothes from my pajamas?"

Rattleshake's face suddenly went serious and he gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "I wouldn't ever ask you to change in front of me," he said. "I respect you too much, Isabel."

"I know you do, but that was more of a hint to give me some privacy," she said with a smile.

"I know," he said. "But I just wanted you to know that too."

Isabel smiled and put her hand on the Emerald that was sitting on her nightstand. In a bright purple flash, she was now wearing outdoor clothing. "Okay, now take me to what you want to show me."

He blinked as he realized she had done that in front of him and sighed, but a smile came to his face. "First off, do you trust me, Izzy?" he asked.

"Yes, very much," Isabel said, looking into his blue eyes. "You are honest."

Looking deep into her eyes, he picked her up and slithered to the portal nearby before pulling her gently through it. The brunette held onto him, gently holding onto him tight and they soon landed in Soda Springs and he led her down a path she hadn't seen in the video games.

"Oooh, secret area," Isabel said delightfully and looks around.

Rattleshake then gently covered her eyes. "Very secret," he said with a smile as he guided her down the path. She shut her eyes and smile.

She then felt him stop and suddenly pick her up, placing her down gently before kissing her. She opened her eyes to see she was laying on a blanket under a canopy of tree branches and leaves and her boyfriend was leaning over her, kissing her passionately, making her smile and kiss him back.

She then smelled something familiar and saw him touching her face with a rose and he broke away from her gently, running the rose over her face.

She breathed in the fragrance and then realized why Rattle had gotten her up early. It was Valentine's Day.

"Thank you, Rattle."

"Figured it out finally?" he asked with a smile. "Took you long enough."

Isabel smiled. "Rattle?"

"Yes?" he asked her.

"Do you want to have a son? Have you ever wanted one?"

He pulled back a bit in surprise. "Well, yes, I have," he said. "But hold on, you're my girlfriend, Izzy. I'm not crossing that line for a long time."

"We could use the Emerald to create one."

That made him pause. "How?" he asked.

"By magic and DNA," Isabel said.

He then smiled. "And love," he said as he kissed her deeply and saw her bring out the Emerald, holding it tightly in her hand. He placed his hand on the Emerald too as he kept kissing Isabel.

The Emerald glowed and took a drop of their blood and combining their DNA codes together. Then it flashed brightly and both closed their eyes.

Once Isabel thought it was safe to open her eyes, she saw their firstborn on the Emerald. The child was a rattlesnake like its father, but had brown eyes instead of blue. A moment later, the Emerald shone again and the small child was now sitting beside them, looking at them curiously.

"Hi," Isabel said to the child. "We're your parents, your mommy and daddy."

The child looked at them and then went up to Rattleshake, who picked him up. "Hey, trooper," he said with a smile.

"What gender is it?"

To their happiness, their child was a boy. The little one then reached for Rattleshake's hat and he chuckled, placing it on his son's head, but it was too big, so it fell over the boy's eyes.

Isabel laughed a little. "We'll have to get him a hat that fits," she said as she gave their son a kiss before coming up with a name. "How does Vegas sound as a name?"

"Vegas," said Rattleshake thoughtfully. "I think that's a wonderful name for our son."

"Yes, I got it from the name Las Vegas. A city in Nevada," Isabel said. "Also Chaos trusts me using other Chaos abilities from the Emerald. So that means I can become Super."

"That's good," said Rattle.

"And maybe I could teach Vegas how to use the Chaos Emeralds too. But only when he's old enough," Isabel added.

"Let's not rush it," said Rattle as he held his son proudly. "We'll show him off to the others later. For now, let's let Vegas play while you and I continue enjoying ourselves."

"Sure," Isabel said and smiled.

They watched Vegas move to a tree and pick up a stick before adjusting his father's hat over his head and holding it so it didn't fall into his eyes and began pretending he was fighting off bad guys. Both Rattle and Isabel chucked at that.

"He's going to grow up to be a fighter like you," said the snake to Isabel.

"And with your looks," she said as he kissed him deeply. Isabel kissed him back and massaged his tail.

He shuddered a bit and rubbed her sides gently.

"You like that?"

"Do you like me kissing you?" he lightly teased with a smile.

"Yes."

"Then you know my answer to your question," he said as he kissed her again before moving his mouth to her ear. "When we have another child, I hope it will be a little girl."

"Me, too."

He smiled at her lovingly. "I love you, Izzy," he said softly.

"I love you too," Isabel said. "Can I see the rest of the Swap Force?"

He smiled. "You know you don't have to ask to go see our friends," he said, but then saw her look at him. "Oh, I see what you mean."

"Yeah," she said.

He nuzzled her cheek. "Go ahead. I'll watch Vegas; just come back soon."

"I will," she said, giving him another kiss. Then Isabel left Rattle.

Vegas noticed his mother was heading away. "Daddy, why is Mommy walking away?" he asked.

A bit shocked his son could speak already and hearing a slight accent in his voice, Rattle Shake smiled. "She's just going to meet some of your uncles," he said reassuringly. "She'll be back later."

* * *

With Isabel, she was trying to figure out how to get back to the academy. Magna Charge noticed she looked a bit lost. "What's up, Izzy?" he asked curiously.

"Hi, Maggie. How do I get back to the Academy?"

"I'll take you there," he said. "I'm headed there myself."

"Thanks Maggie," Isabel said. "Rattle took me to this very, very secret area and I didn't want to get myself lost."

"Ah, he mentioned he had a secret spot he wanted to take you for today," said the robot as they arrived at the Academy. "Well, I've got to go find Rachel. She's at home, I think."

Isabel smiled. "Okay, see you later. Happy Valentine's Day," she said.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you as well, Izzy," he returned warmly as he then took the portal to Earth.

Isabel sighed. "Now to the Swap Force."

It didn't take her long to find them and Nightshift greeted her warmly. "Greetings, Isabel," he said.

"Oh, hi, Night Shift," Isabel said, and shook his gloved hand. Then Freeze Blade got in between them.

"So Shift, who's this gal?" The ice cat asked the vampire.

"She's Isabel, Rattle Shake's Portal Master and girlfriend," said the boxer.

Freeze Blade froze at that. "Oh," he said, feeling a little deflated before he straightened up. "Nice to meet you, Isabel," he said politely.

"Nice to meet you too," Isabel said, then shook his paw. Behind the cat, Boom Jet was running from Fire Kraken, telling the dragon to leave his helmet alone. "I'm guessing Boom doesn't like to expose his face in public."

"Oh, he lost a bet to Kraken and the loser had to agree to the terms. Jet said he'd remove his helmet if he lost the bet," said Night Shift.

"And that means revealing his face," Isabel said. Then the dragon tackled Boom Jet and removed the helmet. The two swappers were out of breath, and Boom gently pushed Fire off of him and embarrassedly covered his face.

Isabel, Night Shift and Freeze Blade went to them. "Fire, can I have my helmet back?" Boom asked.

"Only if you show your face to this Portal Master," Fire chuckled.

Jet groaned at that and Isabel leaned down to his spot on the floor, gently pulling his hands open to act as blinders and put her face close so that only she could see his face.

She couldn't believe her eyes. Behind the helmet was a cute furry face. He had little, freckly specks laid under his big, brown eyes. Small spikes of fur stuck up from the back of his head, like that of a poky mullet or a miniature mohawk. He had a wriggling, bunny nose, pink and pretty. His tufty, tiny ears twitched and turned at every, single noise ever. She smiled. "You're cute," she whispered to him. "Any girl would be lucky to have you as a Skylander partner."

"Thanks," he said. "I'm a squirrel for the record." Boom said politely and gave her a smile.

She smiled and motioned that Kraken give her Jet's mask and he did so and she kindly replaced it for the flyer, who gave her a grateful smile.

"Thank you," he said. "But my ears are feeling a little cramped from being under the helmet all day. Also, I'm sweating under my jump suit."

She grinned and grabbed him playfully, making him cry out as she raced to the pool and went to toss him in, but he held onto her and they both fell into the pool together.

"Okay, you didn't have to do that," Boom said. "I have clothes under my jump suit."

She splashed him playfully. "But it's fun," she said.

He splashed her back just as the others decided to dive in and it became a huge water fight.

It was fun until they were tired out and hungry. Boom got out of the pool and took off his helmet and belt. Then he took the gloves off and squeezed the water out of them and put the gloves next to his helmet. Then he took off his boots and jumpsuit. He was wearing a light blue tank top with matching shorts. Also seeing his wet tail. Isabel smiled as she got out and sat down beside him to rest.

"Had fun?" Isabel asked.

"Yep," Boom said with a smile. The other Swap Force members were also squeezing the water out of their clothes. Fire was laughing at Freeze, the ice cat's fur was soaked and dripping. Looking like he fought his way out of a bath.

"Fire, quit laughing," said Freeze good-naturedly. "How about warming us up?"

Fire used his fire breath to get everyone dry and Isabel then saw Eye Brawl come up and he greeted her warmly. "Rattle wanted me to tell you to come by his home after a bit," he said. "Something about a surprise for you."

"Oh, okay," Isabel said sadly before hugging Boom Jet and the other swappers goodbye.

They hugged her warmly. "We'll hang out another time," Boom Jet promised. She nodded and smiled before heading out, not knowing that the other Swap Force knew what the surprise Rattle had for Isabel was.

Once Isabel was at Rattle's door, she shut her eyes and knocked on it.

Rattle opened the door and took her hand. "Come on in, Izzy," he said. "Don't open your eyes yet."

"I know," Isabel said as she walked in.

Rattle pulled her gently down the hall of his home and opened a door nearby. "Okay, open your eyes," he said.

She did and gasped. It was a little boy's room and her son was playing with some toys. "Mommy! Look at my new room!" he said happily.

"It's beautiful."

Rattle Shake smiled. "The rest of the Swap Force helped me with it," he said. "Even Rachel helped out."

She turned to him. "Just now?" she asked.

He shook his head. "A month ago," he said. "I had told them about wanting a child and they suggested that I have a room ready for when you and I would have a little one. They then pitched in to help with it."

"That's so sweet of them. I even have a gift for you," Isabel said, then took off her backpack. Inside of it was an unopened box of chocolates.

He smiled at her and kissed her deeply. "You are the best, darling," he said in his Australian accent.

"You're welcome, Mick Dundee," Isabel joked.

He got a gleam in his eye and started tickling her, but let her escape and he began chasing after her. But she did not leave the house. Leaving the baby home alone was a no-no. While they were playing around, Masker Mind had himself in a tux, adjusting his tie in a mirror in the bathroom. Next to the sink was a bouquet of pink flowers and a box of chocolates. He saw Isabel run by and Rattle Shake was chasing her. "What's going on?" he asked himself.

He flew out of the bathroom and saw Rattle Shake tackle Isabel and then continued to tickle her. "Oh. Of course they would be playing around," Masker said and went back into the bathroom. He put on one spray of cologne, then grabbed the chocolates and flowers, then left the house feeling confident. "I can do this, no lady can refuse a man in a tux."

At least, he hoped so.

* * *

He went to Cloudcracker Prison to search for his crush and found Dreamcatcher grumbling about in her cell, not happy to be there.

"Hi, Dreamcatcher," Masker said, hiding the gifts behind his back.

She gave him a glare. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "Come to gloat that you're one of the good guys?"

"No," he said and then gulped a little bit. "I…uh…wanted to give you something."

He pulled out the roses and chocolates from behind his back. "Happy Valentine's Day," he said.

Dreamcatcher was shocked, the retort she had been about to give him fleeing her mind. "For…me?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes," he said. She then noticed he was wearing a tux and that made her smile. Masker smiled and lets her out of the cell and gave her a hug.

She smiled. "No one has ever been this sweet to me before," she admitted. "Thank you."  
He smiled and gulped a little. "You're welcome," he said, feeling really bashful.

She smiled and kissed him right on the mouth. 'Yes!' Masker thought and kissed her back. Then he opened the box of chocolates to feed one to her. She giggled and let him do so, enjoying the attention.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rattle Shake and Isabel were kissing each other deeply when Vegas came in, wanting to snuggle with his parents.  
Smiling, Rattle Shake picked up his son and placed him on the bed and the little one snuggled down in between them happily. Isabel hugged Vegas gently in her arms.

"This is the best day of my life," she said honestly.

Vegas nodded. Then, they heard a knock at the front door. "Who is it?" Rattle called out.

"Boom Jet and the Swap Force," Boom said. "You guys want to have a calm party?"

Rattle looked at Isabel, who nodded and Vegas was excited to meet his uncles, who came in with party foods and garlic free pizza. Also desserts as well.

Rattle wrapped an arm around Isabel and she leaned back against him. "This is the best Valentine's Day ever!" Isabel said happily. Boom Jet approached her with a box of chocolates.

"Do you want to be my partner?" Boom Jet asked.

"Yes," Isabel said with a smile, then took the chocolates and gave the squirrel a hug.

Rattle Shake smiled at that and welcomed Boom Jet warmly to the family.

And Boom Jet was happy to be part of it. They all had fun until their bodies were shaking from eating too much desserts. They also laughed at their stuttering words from talking during the sugar rush. Even Vegas was giggling from a sugar high.

And it was pretty cute. Soon night came and everyone left to go home after cleaning up. Then Rattle and Isabel went to bed with Vegas in their arms.

* * *

 **Please leave a review for both ianon2013 and myself, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
